The Clear Sighted One
by Cinnamon Smiles
Summary: The story of Rachel, the blinded. Her plight as a Huntress hiding from love lost, a true love found and an angry goddess. That and becoming best friends with a girl she hated. Will Rachel Dare survive the next Titan war? Full summary inside.


**The story of Rachel, the blinded. Her plight as a Huntress hiding from love lost, a true love found and an angry goddess. That and becoming best friends with a girl she hated. Will Rachel Dare survive the next Titan war? Why is Kronos still around 124 years after the death of Percy Jackson? **

-One sided Perachel, mentions of Percabeth and Lukalia. RachelXOC-

_124 years. There's so much that has happened in that time. For 124 years I've been 16. For 124 Kronos has ruled. For 124 I've hated Thalia Peterson for reasons that will be revealed shortly. More importantly it's been that long since Percy Jackson died. You might think it's stupid that I was in love with him. Maybe it was so painfully obvious his heart belonged to her. I should have seen it. I guess I was stuck up. I thought no one could not love Rachel, the clear-sighted. I've earned that title now. I'm an immortal huntress and I've lived a lot longer then some clueless hero I thought was cute. Yeah, I've tried to tell myself that. I used to love Percy Jackson, OK? I loved him, and I would have done anything for him. You might think it's stupid I let my whole life fall apart because of it but do NOT insult love. I may have sworn it away but it can make or break a girl. It broke me, I can tell you that. It's broken all the Huntresses. And as much as we try to tell ourselves to get over it, that we have sworn to Artemis we all know that if they came back, we'd throw ourselves into their arms and want them back. There is no escaping it. But that's the past. So how exactly did I end up falling for Lysander Jacobson, helping Thalia have her happy ending (kind of) and assisting Percy Jackson's much younger cousin overthrow Luke Castellan? It's a long story, so maybe I should start now. It's not that happy though, so if you want to stop reading, do so now. And don't say I didn't warn you._

I woke up, annoyed with whatever caused me to leave my dreams. I listened a minute before detecting the sound of muffled crying. It wasn't unusual, though Artemis chose to ignore it. I guess she'd gotten over Orian. Newsflash: we're only human. Well, some of us are half human and some aren't at all. Whatever. My heart wrenched, I had so been in that position and Phoebe had comforted me. Phoebe had been a hunter for 439 years, when camp had been over the Tower of London. Nicholas Pembroke had died three weeks short of his 18th birthday and she had gone to Artemis to become one of us. She was one of the oldest, literally and appearing. She looked 17, just a year younger then Titania looked. I felt the urge to talk to the crying girl, suspecting it was the newest, Julia, who had joined when her brother Kayne had died last month. I was SO not expecting it to be our lieutenant. Thalia Peterson had always gotten on my nerves. She was the daughter of Zeus, so she was haughty, she had never been in love, so she wasn't broken (shows what I know, eh?) and she was just a bitch in general. Maybe I judged her harshly, but there was definitely an incompatability between us, a feirce rivalry that had lasted our days as members of Artemis' hunt. Obviously I was a bit conflicted when I saw her sitting outside the tent, looking up at the stars and taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. On one hand, I wanted to know what was the matter and on the other, I knew she might be mad if I found her trying. She was the Indestructable Thalia, as the other girls jokingly caled her. That was for the fact that she was really good at hiding her feelings. If she had any. Which she did, if this had anything to do with it.

"Peterson?" I asked tentatively. She twisted around to face me, her cold blue eyes meeting my warm brown. I noticed that we were opposites, in appearance at least. She had blue eyes and straight black hair. I had curly red hair and brown eyes. But perhaps we were similar in personality, and that's why we couldn't get along, we were to stubborn. But of course, I didn't want anything to do with her. She breathed out, wiping away a tear angrily and I felt bad for her. But she wouldn't have wanted my pity.

"Dare." she said, in what I presumed was an attempt at a steady voice. Epic fail. We stood there in silence for a bit before she spoke, "Are you going to say something?"

"I- I heard you... crying. And I wanted to see if you were alright." I said awkwardly. She looked down at her feet then back up at me.

"I'm never alright Dare, but what's it to you?" she said so quietly I barely heard. Yeah, stubborn. I gave her a weird look, she was never OK? The girl who could see all her realtives drowned in a vat of acid and ask where the bathroom was the next second? That's just odd.

"Nothing. But none of us are alright, except you. Or you seem to be, you've never been hurt like we have." I said defensivly, I knew she wouldn't have wanted me to interfere, but now I was curious. She snorted, standing up and moving closer to me.

"I've been hurt worse then all of you. Get over yourself Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He never even loved you." she hissed. That felt like a mental slap, a painful one. If he hadn't loved, he had at least _cared. _I clenched my teeth, wanting to hit her, physically. But Artemis doesn't allow fighting, we might both get kicked out. That would really suck. So instead I replied in my best cold tone, which was pretty good.

"And what horrible sadness has affected your life Thalia Melpomene Peterson? What makes you live up to your middle name?" I snarled at her. Her eyes hardened, but then a sob came unbidden to her throat. She gave me a pained look, as if cursing me for making her say it. Her next words surprised me. A lot.

"Luke," she choked out, "I loved him." I was shocked. I thought back to the time worn memory of a pretty handsome guy, a face marred by a scar with unholy golden eyes. But those weren't his, they were Kronos'. I stood there, not quite knowing what to do or say. I wasn't positive but I was pretty sure I was the first person she had told for anout 50 years. Not since her friend Naomi had died. She looked at me, waiting for my non-exsistant reaction. "Well, are you going to tell me how stupid I was? You could tell me to get over it, and I'd deserve that." I shook my head.

"I won't. Thought you're right, someone needs to knock some scence into you. At least the guy I loved wasn't evil." I said, hoping I wasn't being harsh. Thalia nodded sadly.

"Yeah, but we all know we never get over it. The lieutenant before me, Zoe, had been in love with Heracles. Two thousand or more years and she was still remebering him. That's why Artemis swore away boys in the first place. Once you've been in love, no one gets over it." she said quitely. Wow, two thosand years is a long time. I nod again, saddened by the truth of those words.

"Tell me about him. All I knew is that he doesn't like blue brushes." I said, before I could stop myself. She smiled a little and sat down at the edge of the nearby stream, gesturing next her her. I sat down, looking at her expectingly. She sighed and began.

"I met him when I was eleven. I had just run away from home, and I was not sure where I was going. I wasn't looking where I was going and almost got hit by a car if he hadn't been there, I would have died. We just travelled around the country for about two years before Annabeth and Grover came in. I guess I was... enamoured of him. But then after I became a tree he... just... went bad. and I guess I'll never know why." she finished, "He was good. Once."

"I believe you. Maybe he couldn't stand you not being there." I suggested, may be on false pretences but it made her smile, just a bit and whisper 'Maybe.' I giggled suddenly, not really knowing why and she laughed with me. And after so long, I thought I'd forgotten how to, but soon we had tears coming out of our eyes. A few minutes later a very annoyed looking Cate came out, rubbing her eyes and suffering form bed head. The daughter of Ares shot us a glare.

"Some of us are trying to sleep." she growled. Thalia just shook her head,

"But only _some_ of us need beauty rest." she said causing Cate to flip her off. I consolved into giggles once more, feeling just a bit better. My fued with Thalia had begun to dissaptate, now that I knew some of her secrets. Perhaps I'd get used to the whole immortal thing. Maybe.

**Rachel is underapricated. Please review if you liked.**


End file.
